


9. Cupcake and Pumpkin

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dog Walker, Dogs, F/F, First Meetings, Pets, Romance, Useless Lesbians, trixya - Freeform, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt #9: CAT SITTING / DOG WALKING





	9. Cupcake and Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was about Thanksgiving and family, but I didn't feel that one so I picked one of the bonus prompts. Hope you like it.

**Tue, Mar 6, 8:97 PM 561-713-9433**  
Hello Ms. Mattel, this is Katya, I’m your new dog walker. Juju said it was ok to take your keys and walk your dogs tomorrow. When is it convenient for you I come over and introduce myself?

 **Tue, Mar 6, 11:56 PM Trixie Mattel**  
Sorry for my late reply! I’m super busy atm, maybe on the weekend would work. Did juju tell you abt the dogs? Cupcake can be a brat!

 **Wed, Mar 7, 7:06 AM Katya**  
Good morning, Juju told me all about their antics, I’m sure it will be fine. I’ll let you know. I’m available all weekend, just let me know when I should come over.

 **Wed, Mar 7, 2:13 PM Katya**  
Walk went great, they loved the dog park. Ran around like crazy, they’re probably gonna be sleeping all afternoon. Btw I love that you named two buff Staffords Cupcake and Pumpkin :P  
[pic of two happy dogs sitting on their beds in the living room with their tongues out]

 **Wed, Mar 7, 8:23 PM Trixie Mattel**  
Thx for the cute pic! They are goofballs!

 **Wed, Mar 7, 9:01 PM Trixie Mattel**  
Btw Sorry I said we could meet on the weekend, I meant after. I’m a wedding planner, I have a wedding on Sat, scheduled a whole day of sleeping Sun, so perhaps Mon would work.

 **Wed, Mar 7, 9:24 PM Trixie Mattel**  
Sorry cant do Mon either :((( I’ll let you know

 **Wed, Mar 7, 9:51 PM Katya**  
So I should walk them on Saturday too?

 **Wed, Mar 7, 9:54 PM Trixie Mattel**  
Geez I didnt even ask did i. so sorry. pls can you?

 **Wed, Mar 7, 10:00 PM Katya  
**Sure, no problem! I offer day care and sleep overs too, you’d have to ask Juju about the pricing though.

 **Wed, Mar 7, 10:56 PM Trixie Mattel**  
You’re an angel, thx I would love if you could take them Fri-Sat?

 **Thu, Mar 8, 7:07 AM Katya**  
Yes! I can bring them home tomorrow after the walk. Can you set out the food and fave toys or anything I should bring?

 **Thu, Mar 8, 7:10 AM Trixie Mattel**  
Yes I’ll put everything on the dresser by their beds. You sure it’s ok? They are rowdy, idk how big your place is ;)

 **Thu, Mar 8, 7:13 AM Katya  
** Actually pretty spacious :)  
[pic of a view of hills, large piece of land, paddock with a horse in it, forrest]

 **Thu, Mar 8, 7:14 AM Trixie Mattel**  
wow thats so pretty!! where you at?

 **Thu, Mar 8, 7:16 AM Katya  
**About 45 min south of the city, in Canton.

 **Thu, Mar 8, 7:18 AM Trixie Mattel**  
The boys are gonna go nuts there, that’s awesome! Saturday I’ll be home late but you can just drop them off anytime in the afternoon if thats ok?

 **Thu, Mar 8, 7:20 AM Katya**  
[thumbs up emoji]

 **Thu, Mar 8, 14:01 PM Katya**  
Ran in the forrest. Tired.  
[pic of two sleepy dogs on their beds in the living room]

 **Fri, Mar 9, 6:05 PM Katya**  
We’re having a good time!  
[pic of young blonde woman sitting outside in grass with two Staffords posing]  
[blurry pic of two Staffords attacking young woman with doggie kisses]

 **Fri, Mar 9, 11:48 PM Trixie Mattel**  
so sorry i havent replied, i’m so happy the boys are enjoying themselves. you’re a life saver katya!! I’ve been so busy i didn’t take the time to text you back but i’m so thankful [prayer hands emoji]

 **Sat, Mar 10, 8:11 Katya**  
No worries, the boys are happy and I love to have them around. My dog loves them, my cat is still undecided.  
[pic of two Staffords and one Border Collie sitting in kitchen waiting for food. Ginger cat sitting on counter looks unimpressed.]

 **Sat, Mar 10, 8:15 Trixie Mattel**  
[thumbs up emoij] [heart eye emoji]

 **Sat, Mar 10, 8:16 Trixie Mattel**  
while texting you this happened. I’m already stressing out.  
[pic of pink skirt with large coffee stain]

 **Sat, Mar 10, 8:36 PM Katya**  
You can do it mommy!!  
[video of two Staffords wagging their tails and yapping, woman in the background cheering them on]

 **Sun, Mar 11, 01:15 AM Trixie Mattel**  
Katya, you’ve been so good to my babies, they are super happy and well taken care of. Thank you so much <3 I’m sorry I’ve been so absent, it was a crazy week. How about I buy you dinner tomorrow? Or, today, actually.

 **Sun, Mar 11, 9:32 AM Katya**  
You’re so welcome! I thought you were gonna sleep all day?

 **Sun, Mar 11, 9:40 AM Trixie**  
I was but I’d really like to meet you if you have time? I want to order some Chinese if you like

 **Sun, Mar 11, 9:42 AM Katya**  
Sure, I’m down! I can be there 6 ish?

 **Sun, Mar 11, 9:59 AM Trixie Mattel**  
Great! See you then!

When the doorbell rang a little before six, Trixie Mattel’s heartbeat instantly sped up. Was this the Chinese delivery guy, or that cute blonde girl she had been thinking about? She answered the intercom and saw the blonde standing at the entrance door downstairs. She buzzed the door open, opened the front door and waited for the elevator to come up all the wait to the eighth floor.

“Trixie?”  
  
“Yes, hi! So good to meet you.”

Trixie held out her hand and Katya shook it, a little shy, her eyes going over Trixie’s face. Trixie made an effort to get out of her pj’s, shower, put some makeup on her face and wear something nice. She was in a pair of faded blue jeans with fashionable cuts in them, and a fluffy, powdery pink sweater - it might be March, but it was still chilly out.

Trixie watched Katya walk inside and immediately greet the dogs, who were sitting down and waiting, like Trixie had told them, but they were so excited that they couldn’t keep their butts on the floor and their tails were wagging so hard they were blurry. Katya petted them and talked to them and accepted their kisses, all before even taking off her jacket.

“Your dogs are really my favorites, don’t tell anyone,” Katya said with a wink when she handed Trixie her jacket and scarf. She was in a purple sweater dress with black boots, her blonde bob neatly curled. She was wearing some make-up too, not a lot, but not bare-faced like in the picture she sent - the pic that made Trixie’s heart warm and her hands a little clammy.

She was even prettier in person, this woman who had been walking her dogs for a week and texted her every day. Trixie felt like an idiot, but she knew now, seeing Katya in person, that her crush was real. It didn’t take a lot to for Trixie to like a woman, she was all to aware of that, but usually the women either didn’t like her back, or Trixie was too busy to see them, or they weren’t actually serious about it, or whatever other reason had prevented her from starting a real relationship. The fact that she had invited this pretty girl on a whim showed that she still hadn’t learned anything from the past.

The food came before they could say anything more, and Trixie busied herself with setting up some plates on the dining table. The dogs stayed on their beds like they were told, although their noses were up in the air from the moment the food was delivered.

Katya talked about the ranch, how she helped her brother and sister in law run it, and did dog walking on the side to make some extra cash. She was an actual dog trainer and did puppy training, agility and behavioral courses with dogs all the time besides her work at the ranch.

She was talking a lot, rambling a little, and Trixie just looked at her and smiled. When Katya asked about her job, Trixie let out a long sigh.

“I love it, it’s just… a lot. I only recently started to work on my own, so I have to do everything, I only have one intern and she’s still very young and inexperienced. So I’m basically doing the work of three people and it’s way too much.”

“How did you get into this? I mean no offense, but… weddings?” Katya’s face was a little puzzled and it made Trixie laugh.

“I know, I know, it’s a bit odd, especially because I didn’t have a chance of getting married for the longest time,” Trixie said. She ignored Katya’s frown for the moment. “I worked as an event planner for a hotel, and when we had to do a wedding, I actually really loved all the work that came with it. I applied for a job at an agency and they hired as an intern. Now it’s almost ten years later, I figured I had to give it a shot,” she finished with a shrug.

“Why would you say you couldn’t get married?”  
  
Trixie waited for a beat, chewing on her noodles, then took a sip of her soda.

“I’m a lesbian.”

Katya freezes and stared at her.

“You are? Me too!”

They both laughed and Trixie slapped one hand flat on the table.

“Fuck, I’m so glad.”

“What? To talk to another lesbian?”

“That, yes, and I was hoping… to ask you out?” Trixie said, giving Katya an insecure, crooked smile while biting the corner of her lip. Katya’s eyes widened.

“Oh, uhm, I…”

“If it’s too weird, I totally get it, I don’t mean to, uhm, cross any lines here, customer to worker, or whatever,” Trixie hurried to add, reaching out her hand to pat Katya’s arm.

“I’d love to,” Katya said.

“Oh. Ok.” Trixie smiled, feeling ecstatic inside, but too unsure to show it.

The room was completely silent after that, save for the sounds of their cutlery on their plates. Both of them were smiling at the other, and Trixie wracked her brain for something to say, but it was like she was completely frozen. Katya had accepted to go on a date with her, and here they were, both acting like dumb idiots since the moment they’d vocalized that they were kind of interested.

Well, Trixie was more than interested. She was very attracted to this woman, and she got more sure of that with every second that passed.

In the deafening silence, Pumpkin whined from where he sat on his bed. Katya met Trixie’s eyes and she put her fork down.

“Why don’t we take the boys for a walk?” Katya suggested. “We can talk a little more, get out of this… awkward first meeting?”

Trixie sighed and laughed. “That’s an excellent idea, let’s go!”

They both got up, brought the remnants of their dinner to the kitchen and put the dogs in their harnesses and leashes. Walking around the park a little later, each with one of the boys, Trixie looked over and met Katya’s eyes. She had a good feeling about this one.


End file.
